


How I Met Your Puppy

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Rescuing an abandoned puppy, cute (I hope), dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival takes Newt out for meal to say thank you for saving him from Grindelwald, they encounter an unexpected complication along the way.





	How I Met Your Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chameleonchanging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/gifts).



It was very unusual for Percival Graves to stop talking midsentence and let his gaze drift. That normally signalled something awful was imminently headed for them and he was working out what plan of defence was going to work best.

“Who is that?” he asked instead, eyes fixed on the man standing next to Queenie.

“That’s Queenie.” Tina replied baffled.

“I know that. The man next to her, the one I’ve not seen before.” Percival sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and so missed Tina’s teasing grin.

“That’s Newt.” She said as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You mean you don’t know Newt?” O’Brien continued with the good natured ribbing. “What were you, Grindelwald when Newt was in town last?”

The icy glare shot his way said a lot about just how funny Percival found his subordinates. Thankfully over  time it had become something they could joke about rather than wallow in a collective guilt and misery. Percival still liked to pretend he was offended by the comedy at his expense.

“Perhaps you ought to go introduce yourself.” Tina suggested. “And take him out to a thank you dinner.”

“Why?” Percival looked at her affronted by the idea he had to wine and dine a stranger in thanks for just existing.

“He is the one who unveiled Grindelwald. So technically he’s the knight in shining armour to your damsel in distress.” O’Brien helpfully added. Tina took Percival by the elbow and tugged him towards her sister and Newt.

“Here, let us introduce you before Seraphina realises he’s here and arranges a formal MACUSA dinner for introductions.”

Percival licked his lips and distractedly grumbled about Tina being on first name basis with the president during work hours. That’s highly unprofessional and could indicate favouritism, Tina. However his eyes were fixed on Newt who smiled bashfully at them at their approach.

“Newt, it’s so good to see you again!” Tina crowed and threw her arms around his neck.

“You too, you’re looking as resplendent as ever.” Newt patted her back with one hand, the other clutched a battered brown suitcase.

“I see you’ve brought everyone with you, no escapees this time?” Tina teased and Percival cleared his throat. “Oh, how rude of me, Newt, this is Percival Graves my boss and head of this department. Boss, this is the soon to be world renowned magizoologist, Newt Scamander.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Percival stuck a hand out which was shook firmly. “I believe I owe you my thanks after everything you did while I was on enforced vacation at Chateaux Grindelwald.”

“I did what anybody else would have done. Perhaps just a smidge quicker.” Newt’s smile was disarmingly shy and Percival couldn’t help but stare. And subtle elbow to his side and Queenie’s giggle prompted him on.

“Perhaps you’ll late me say thank you with a dinner. On MACUSA-“ another elbow, “on me, I mean. This evening if you’ve got nothing else planned?” Percival missed Queenie’s soft nudge at Newt’s side.

“That, that sounds wonderful actually.” Newt finally replied. In response Percival nodded, told him when and where to meet and returned to work. He didn’t need to hear his aurors tittering to know the gossip mill was about to start churning out rumours at a break neck speed.

  The evening approached a lot quicker than Percival anticipated, all the same he was at their agreed meeting point 10 minutes early and was pleasantly surprised to find Newt sitting on a nearby bench already. He approached and groaned internally. Newt seemed to have something small and furry curled up in his coat and he was softly talking to it.

“I hope it’s not one of your infamous creatures enjoying the crisp evening air.” Percival greeted Newt. The man in question turned to look up from his seat sheepishly.

“Perfectly legal this one. Just a bit too young. Found him in the trash. How can people be so cruel?” Newt pulled his coat away a little to reveal more of the bundle of fur. It was, in Percival’s humble opinion, the ugliest puppy he had ever witnessed. Part of him understood why someone wouldn’t want it, but at the same time tossing it in the trash was cruel.

“You do realise he won’t be allowed in the restaurant.” Percival asked. Newt glanced down at the bundle softly.

“I know. He’s too young to be left in the case by himself – I don’t have a habitat set up for puppies.”

Percival sighed. He just wanted a quiet dinner with perhaps some decent company. The reservation for their table was all set, he was hungry and yet, somehow his dinner date looked so miserable at the idea of leaving behind a stray puppy that he found himself caving.

“Fine. Come with me.” He took Newt’s suitcase while the other man kept a firm hold of the squirming bundle in his coat. They walked a few minutes to a quiet and secluded area where Percival held Newt’s elbow and apparated them to his home. The sound of quiet retching and Newt’s grimace told him the puppy had not enjoyed his first apparation.

“I’ve got stuff to help you clean up with. What do you need for the puppy?” Percival asked as he let them into his house. Once inside and warm, Newt peeled himself out of his now soiled coat with a grumpy pout. His waistcoat and shirt were also discoloured with vomit but he didn’t say much about that.

“I did like that coat. Usually nothing can get the smell of vomit out of clothes. As for Jack here, if you’ve got a warm blanket and some boiled chicken with some rice, that would be nice. I should have some suitable milk for him in my case in case he isn’t fully weaned yet.” Percival simply nodded and made his way into the kitchen. A few simple spells later some chicken was boiling away while a meal for them was assembling too. He heard the click of locks and stuck his head around the door curiously, just in time to see Newt descend into his case.  Jack had been left wrapped in the warm towel he’d spelled through for Newt and was quietly whimpering on the floor. He really was an ugly fellow with a squished in face, stumpy legs and a stocky body. Not at all like what Percival imagined a proper dog to be. The pup whimpered and Percival stuck a hand out to pet it which seemed to calm the creature down. Jack wiggled closer to him and Percival settled down on the floor to cradle the poor animal to his chest in the hopes of calming it. He almost didn’t notice Newt’s head sticking out of his case and watching them with warm surprise.

“Looks like you’ve made a friend. Here,” Newt pushed a warm bottle towards him, “he’s probably hungry so you might as well feed him.”

Percival took the bottle and stared wide eyed when the puppy took it without a fuss and began to feed.

“Seems like I’m not needed much around here.” Newt smiled down at them.

“Stay. I’ve got food cooking. I think we could use your company.” Percival pleaded and Newt easily sank to the ground next to him.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Once the bottle was empty, Jack let out a massive yawn and fell asleep in his blanket. Gently, Percival placed him in a shallow basket he’d summoned from his laundry room. His clothes would be fine without a basket for a little while. They left Jack in the warm glow of the fireplace and Percival summoned their dinner through to the table. The meal itself was simple but filling and Newt was an engaging date.

That made Percival balk – this wasn’t a date. It was simply him saying thank you to Newt for rescuing him, no more. All the same, Newt would glance up at him from under his lashes, smiled and laughed more than most people and seemed to generally be receptive to Percival’s advances. As the evening drew to a close Percival grabbed Newt’s arm.

“I had a lovely time this evening. Perhaps you’d like to do it again sometime?” Newt flushed and glanced down. As quick as he looked away he leaned into Percival’s space and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I had a wonderful time and I’d like to do it again too. Plus, I need to make sure you’re looking after Jack alright.” Newt’s laugh was soft and small, it made something in Percival chest blossom warmly.

“Looks like I got myself a dog. You’re a menace Mister Scamander.”

Newt looked mockingly insulted. His hands clutched at his chest with a wounded look.

“Oh, Mister Graves, how your words hurt me. Perhaps I shall have to return tomorrow to make sure you’re not teaching poor Jack such crude manners.”

“Tomorrow it is then.” Percival agreed easily. He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come for a chat on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
